Claws of Hades
'' "You have acquired the Claws of Hades, Kratos.' - Athena During the Titanomachy, Hades can be seen fighting with these weapons. They are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two purple hooks at the end of each. Hades is "draped" in them, and they are embodied with his magic powers. Using the magic stored within the chains, Hades can pull out the soul of his enemies. This can be seen in one of the cut scenes in God of War II, where he rips out the soul of Atlas and absorbs it. The chains were a very powerful part of Hades' arsenal, and with them he defeated many Titans in the War. In God of War III, Kratos will be able to use these chains after he takes them from Hades. It allows Kratos to summon the souls of the undead. With them, Kratos can rip the souls of his enemies out, the souls then attack the other enemies. They have an attack similar to the Barbarian Hammer which allow Kratos to summon souls of the enemies he is fighting to occupy them. The claws can be also controled by the user's mind, as seen in the attack tormenting lash (see below) where the claws spining around with kratos not moving its arms. They allow Kratos to summon the souls of his enemies depending on the claws' level. You can select a soul in the power up menu out of a selection of beasts you encounter in the game. God of War III * '''Level '''1 - n/a * '''Level '''2 - 3,000 Orbs * '''Level '''3 - 5,000 Orbs * '''Level 4 - 6,000 Orbs * Level 5 - 9,000 Orbs Power Multiplier Level 1 *100% Level 2 *135% Level 3 *160% Level 4 *190% Level 5 *200% Attacks Level 1 * Hades Agony - Light combo. Square, square, square, square, square * Hades Curse - A slow and powerful combo ending in a haunting finish. Triangle, triangle, triangle * Hades Ascension - Launch enemies into the air and follow them. Hold triangle * Soul Rip - Grab an enemy with your claws and rip a soul out of an enemy that will attack others for you. Best for distraction/occupying, building up and maintaining huge combos, very weak damage.'' L1 + O'' (If you are at the gate to the Pits of Tartarus, this attack is the best option to achieve the "Hitman" Trophy (Execute a 1000 hit-combo)).'' * '''Soul Summon - Summon the soul of a monster to attack your foes. R2 Level 2 * Tormenting Lash - Spin your claws around you quickly the fend off close enemies. L1 + square * Tormenting Lash (Air) - '''Spin your claws around you quickly the fend off close enemies. ''L1 + square'' * '''Increased Damage Level 3 * Hades Bane - While evading, press Triangle to deliver a vicious overhead slam. R3 + triangle * Soul Summon Lv. 2 - Summon the soul of a monster to attack your foes. R2 * Increased Damage Level 4 * Increased Damage * Unending Sorrow - Summon your claws and launch foes into the air with this powerful strike. L1 + triangle Level 5 * Increased Damage * Soul Summon Lv. 3 '''- Summon the soul of a monster to attack your foes. ''R2''''' Soul Summons *For the list of enemies that can be summoned with the claws, see Soul Summon Gallery Claws of Hades.jpg Atlas 11.png|Hades uses the claws against Atlas Untitled HADES 1.png|Kratos rips Hades' soul off with these weapons Category:God of War III Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Items Category:God of War II